The National Institute on Deafness and Other Communication Disorders (NIDCD), of the National Institutes of Health (NIH), agrees to provide funds to the National Center for Education Statistics (NCES), in the Institute of Education Sciences (lES), of the U.S. Department of Education (ED), to support the planning, developing, and fielding of the auditory (hearing) screening supplement in the field test for the High School and Beyond Longitudinal Study of 2020 (HS&B:20), to be conducted in the fall of 2019. A future agreement will be entered into if the field test demonstrates it is feasible to conduct auditory screenings in HS&B:20 national base-year data collection, which begins in August 2020.